sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Sullivan
thumb|320px|Annabelle Sullivan, geb. Saalfeld Annabelle Sullivan, geborene Saalfeld, ist eine der Antagonistinnen der 15. und 16. Staffel. Sie ist die Tochter von Xenia Saalfeld sowie die Halbschwester von Boris Saalfeld, Viktor Saalfeld, Denise Winter und Tim Degen. Sie wuchs mit Christoph Saalfeld als Vater auf und erfuhr erst kurz vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter, dass dieser nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Sie und ihre Schwester Denise lebten in Amerika und kamen eigentlich zu Alicia Lindberghs Trauerfeier an den Fürstenhof. Doch dort erfuhren sie von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen und, dass Alicia am Leben ist. Sie entschlossen sich dazu, am Fürstenhof zu bleiben. Jenny Löffler spielt Annabelle Sullivan. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 3005 (27. September 2018). Beziehungen Verwandte * Christoph Saalfeld, Ziehvater * Xenia Saalfeld †, Mutter ** Viktor Saalfeld, Halbbruder ** Alicia Lindbergh, Schwägerin *** Mia Saalfeld, Nichte ** Boris Saalfeld, Halbbruder ** Tobias Saalfeld, Schwager ** Ich ** Denise Winter, Halbschwester ** Joshua Winter, Schwager ** Tim Degen, Halbbruder * Linda Baumgartner, Stieftante * Dirk Baumgartner, Stiefonkel ** Steffen Baumgartner, Stiefcousin Liebschaften * Jacques Sullivan, Ex-Mann * Joshua Winter, Ex-Freund * Nick Bergmann †, Ex-Flirt * Paul Lindbergh, einseitig verliebt Freunde * Svenja †, Kindermädchen * Jessica Bronckhorst Komplizen * Christoph Saalfeld * Jessica Bronckhorst * As. Schulz * Elmar Lubowitsch * Hans-Peter Borg * Dirk Baumgartner Bekannte * Alicia Lindbergh * Tobias Saalfeld * Madeleine Zellweger * Siggi Meyser * Paul Lindbergh * Luna Bronckhorst * Michael Niederbühl * Natascha Schweitzer * Petra Bamminger * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * André Konopka * Ragnar Sigurdson * Nick Bergmann † * Tina Sigurdson * Nadja Holler Feinde * Xenia Saalfeld † * Denise Winter * Romy Lindbergh † * Valentina Saalfeld * Robert Saalfeld * Werner Saalfeld * Eva Saalfeld * Henry Achleitner * Christoph Saalfeld * Franzi Krummbiegl * As. Schulz * Joshua Winter * Hans-Peter Borg * Bela Moser * Lucy Ehrlinger Arbeit * PR-Managerin im Fürstenhof * Geschäftsführerin (Folge 3109 bis Folge 3145) * Anteilseignerin am Fürstenhof (seit Folge 3149) Kriminalität Morde * Svenja (ertrank bei Annabelles Versuch, Denise ertrinken zu lassen) * Xenia Saalfeld (erschoss sie, nachdem diese sie als Geisel genommen hatte und anschließend erpressen wollte) * Romy Lindbergh (vergiftete sie versehentlich mit dem Teufelshuf, sodass diese an Herzversagen starb) Mordversuche * Denise Winter (lockte sie absichtlich bei einer starken Strömung ans Meer und wollte sie im Meer ertrinken lassen + versuchte sie mit einem herabfallenden Blumentopf zu erschlagen + versuchte sie mit dem Teufelshuf zu vergiften + wollte sie erschießen (2x) + verabreichte ihr Schlafmittel und stieß sie in den See, um sie ertrinken zu lassen) * Joshua Winter (warf im Affekt ein Beil in seine Richtung + drohte ihn zu erschießen, wenn er Denise hilft) * Christoph Saalfeld (wollte ihm eine tödliche Spritze verabreichen als er im Koma lag + wollte ihn erschießen, wenn er näher komme) Entführungen *Denise Winter (entführte sie in den Wald) Sonstiges * setzte die frisch geborene Luna Bronckhorst im Wald aus, als sich Michael Niederbühl und Natascha Schweitzer näherten * half Jessica Bronckhorst, Luna Bronckhorsts Tod zu inszenieren * schüttete einen Unkrautvernichter in Denise Winters Pflanze * hackte mit Joshua Winter den Computer von Xenia Saalfeld * belog die Polizei bezüglich des Todes von Xenia Saalfeld * Einbruchsversuch bei Xenia Saalfeld * fälschte die Ergebnisse von Christoph Saalfelds Vaterschaftstest und ließ Denise Winter so als Kuckuckskind dastehen * betrank sich absichtlich, um eine mildere Strafe wegen des Mordversuches an Joshua Winter zu erschleichen, falls es zu einer Anzeige gekommen wäre * stahl das Portemonnaie eines Hotelgastes und hing Valentina Saalfeld den Diebstahl an * Erpressungsversuch an Joshua Winter * hörte Werner Saalfeld und André Konopka mithilfe einer Wanze ab * mehrfache Erpressung an Werner Saalfeld * Erpressungsversuch an Henry Achleitner * täuschte ihre Erblindung vor, obwohl sie schon längst geheilt * installierte eine Überwachungskamera in Denise Winters Wohnung * zwang Elmar Lubowitsch Denise Winter den leiblichen Vater vorzuspielen * Bestechung an Elmar Lubowitsch * beauftragte Elmar Lubowitsch zum Diebstahl von Denise Winters Gemälde * sperrte Lucy Ehrlinger und Robert Saalfeld im Fitnessraum ein * ließ das Shuttle verschwinden, mit dem Christoph Saalfeld überfahren wurde * deckte den Mordversuch von Valentina Saalfeld an Christoph Saalfeld * Erpressung an Joshua Winter und Robert Saalfeld * trat As. Schulz in die Leiste, da dieser ihre Flucht verhindern wollte * illegaler Waffenbesitz * Einbruch in der Töpfnerstraße 58 * stahl Lucy Ehrlingers Wohnungsschlüssel * zwang Denise Winter mit vorgehaltener Pistole einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben * bedrohte Christoph Saalfeld mit der Waffe * Erpressung an Hans-Peter Borg * verabreichte Dr. Borg Schlaftabletten * Erpressung an Dr. Borg * inszenierte Dr. Borgs Tod Geschichte Staffel 14 Annabelle kommt zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Denise Saalfeld an den Fürstenhof, um bei der Trauerfeier von Alicia Lindbergh dabei zu sein. Jedoch erfahren die beiden von ihren Geschwistern Boris und Viktor Saalfeld von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen und der jetzigen Familiensituation. Daraufhin treffen Denise und Annabelle nach 20 Jahren das erste Mal wieder auf deren Mutter Xenia Saalfeld. Im Gegensatz zu Denise will Annabelle nichts mehr mit ihrer Mutter zu tun haben. Zu ihrem Vater Christoph Saalfeld hat Annabelle ein besseres Verhältnis und steht ihm immer zur Seite. Als sie eines Tages am See schwimmen geht, trifft sie dort auf Joshua Winter und findet sofort Gefallen an diesem. Sie ahnt nicht, dass sich Denise ebenfalls in Joshua verliebt hat, dies findet sie jedoch schon kurz darauf heraus. Staffel 15 Trotzdem macht sie sich an Joshua heran und landet sogar mit ihm im Bett. Mit ihrem homophoben Vater Christoph heckt sie Intrigen gegen ihren Bruder Boris, aber vor allem gegen dessen Freund Tobias Ehrlinger aus, um die Beziehung der beiden zu zerstören. Sie erkennen, dass Tobias spielsüchtig ist und locken ihn mehrfach, um ihn wieder zum Spielen zu bringen. Als Annabelle und Denise Frisbee spielen, hören sie den Unfall von Tobias und Valentina Saalfeld. Sie eilen sofort herbei und leisten erste Hilfe bei den Verletzten. Als man erfährt, dass Tobias mit Arsen vergiftet wurde, steht Christoph unter Verdacht, es getan zu haben. Christoph erzählt Annabelle daraufhin, dass er glaubt, dass Xenia ihm einen Mordversuch in die Schuhe schieben will. Da Tobias‘ Flasche verschwunden ist, hofft Christoph sie zu finden, um seine Fingerabdrücke zu entfernen, die angeblich Xenia verteilt hat. Als die beiden sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Tobias vergifteten Flasche machen, findet sie Annabelle auf der Straße. Dabei wird sie von Kommissar Siggi Meyser und dessen Kollegen erwischt, welche gerade mit dem Auto angefahren kommen. Aus Reflex verwischt Annabelle die Fingerabdrücke auf der Flasche, im Hintergedanken ihren Vater zu schützen. Als Robert Saalfeld durch Xenias Rat eine Aussage bei der Polizei macht, behauptet er er hätte gesehen wie Christoph das Gift in Tobias‘ Flasche getan hat. Christoph wird daraufhin verhaftet. Annabelle ist daraufhin stinksauer auf Robert und verdächtigt Xenia, etwas mit dem Mordanschlag zu tun zu haben. Christoph wird einen Tag später auf Kaution freigelassen. Als Annabelle Schreie im Wald hört, trifft sie dort auf Jessica Bronckhorst, bei welcher gerade die Wehen eingesetzt haben. Annabelle und Jessica lernen sich dabei besser kennen und duzen sich. In einer Scheune bringt Jessica ihre Tochter Luna Bronckhorst zur Welt. Doch dann muss Annabelle feststellen, dass Jessica unter Schwangerschaftsdepressionen leidet und sich deshalb nicht um das Kind kümmern will. Daraufhin schmieden die beiden einen Plan. Sie wollen Luna in eine Babyklappe bringen. Annabelle nimmt mit Luna den Weg durch den Wald zur Klinik, um möglichst niemandem zu begegnen, der Fragen stellt. Doch Luna beginnt zu weinen und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit Michael Niederbühl und Natascha Schweitzer. Sie legt das Baby ab, das kurz darauf von den beiden gefunden wird. Diese „Abweichung“ ihres Plans verschweigt Annabelle Jessica und verreist wie geplant mit ihr nach Slowenien, wo ein Arzt für Luna einen falschen Totenschein ausstellt. Nachdem Annabelles Vater Christoph wegen dem Mordversuch an Tobias verurteilt und verhaftet wird, versucht Annabelle zusammen mit Denise und Joshua Xenia den Mord an Henning Winter nachzuweisen. Xenia ahnt bereits davon und versucht zu fliehen. Sie entführt Denise und Joshua, als Joshua ihr eine Falle stellen will. Annabelle macht sich deshalb große Sorgen, als Joshua nicht mehr nach Hause kommt. Schließlich wird Xenia von der Polizei verhaftet und Joshua kann sich und Denise befreien. Annabelle ist froh, dass ihre Mutter endlich ihre gerechte Strafe bekommt. Sie erfährt, dass Jessica ab jetzt den Beauty-Salon von Xenia übernehmen möchte und befürchtet, dass die Wahrheit um Luna ans Licht kommen wird. Nachdem Jessica von Natascha erfährt, dass Annabelle dabei war, als diese Felicitas gefunden haben, schöpft Jessica einen schlimmen Verdacht und stellt Annabelle zur Rede. Diese gesteht Jessica, dass Felicitas Luna ist. left|thumb|Xenia nimmt Annabelle als Geisel. Wenig später besucht sie die verletzte und von der Polizei bewachte Xenia im Krankenhaus, um ihr ihre Fürstenhofanteile abzuschwatzen. Was sie nicht weiß, Xenia ist bewaffnet und nimmt sie als Geisel. Sie fordert Christoph im Austausch mit Annabelle, was das SEK jedoch nicht erlaubt. Xenia flieht mit Annabelle aus dem Krankenhaus und versteckt sich mit ihr in Joshuas Werkstatt. Dort gelingt es Annabelle, die Pistole an sich zu nehmen. Als Xenia ihr offenbart, dass sie nicht Christophs Tochter ist, und verlangt, dass Annabelle sie entweder fliehen lasse, oder Christoph doch noch die Wahrheit erfahre, erschießt Annabelle ihre Mutter. Annabelle behauptet vor Denise und den anderen es wäre Notwehr gewesen. Nach Xenias Tod sucht Annabelle deren Zimmer im Fürstenhof ab, in der Hoffnung den Mutterpass zu finden und will diesen und jeden anderen Beweis, der besagt, dass sie nicht Christophs Tochter ist, vernichten. Immer mehr bemüht Annabelle sich aufgrund ihres Geheimnisses nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. An Xenias Beerdigungstag, bekommt Christoph eine Videobotschaft von Xenias Notar, in der Xenia Christoph gesteht, dass nur drei ihrer gemeinsamen Kindern von ihm sind. Eins hat sie ihm untergeschoben. Christoph macht deswegen von all seinen vier Kindern einen Vaterschaftstest und schickt diesen ins Labor. Als Annabelle davon Wind bekommt, befürchtet sie, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, wenn Christoph das Testergebnis in der Hand hat. Zusammen mit Jessica heckt sie einen Plan aus: Während Jessica Christoph ablenkt, bringt Annabelle den Brief vom Medizinlabor an sich, scannt ihn und will das Kuckuckskind auf dem Papier "verschwinden" lassen. Doch wie sie am Laptop sitzt, überkommt sie die Eifersucht auf Denise und macht daher ihre Schwester zum unehelichen Kind Xenias. Doch mittlerweile zweifelt Christoph daran, ob er die Gewissheit, welches von Xenias Kindern nicht seines ist überhaupt braucht und wirft den Brief im Direktionsbüro ungeöffnet in den Papierkorb. Annabelle beobachtet die Szene unbemerkt, fischt den Brief aus dem Papierkorb, und ruft Denise ins Büro. Sie schürt in ihrer Schwester erst die Besorgnis, Christoph könnte schwer krank sein, öffnet dann den Brief und konfrontiert Denise mit dem Ergebnis. Sie freut sich diebisch an Denises Bestürzung und frohlockt gegenüber Jessica, Christoph werde Denise bald vom Hof jagen. thumb|Annabelle wirft im Zorn ein Beil nach Joshua - und verfehlt seinen Kopf nur knapp. Wenig später trennt sich Joshua von Annabelle, da seine Gefühle für sie nicht mehr stark genug sind und er in Denise verliebt ist. Als Annabelle versucht Joshua zu verführen, weist er sie in seiner Werkstatt erneut ab. In ihrer Enttäuschung greift sie zum Beil und wirft ihn in Joshuas Richtung. Glücklicherweise trifft der Beil nur knapp daneben und Joshua bleibt unverletzt. Robert, der als Augenzeuge dabei war, rät Joshua Annabelle anzuzeigen, was Joshua jedoch nicht tut. Doch Annabelle gibt nicht auf und versucht Joshua mit seinem Freund Nick Bergmann eifersüchtig zu machen, in dem sie mit diesem flirtet. Doch auch das scheitert. Kurz darauf erfährt Annabelle, dass Christoph mit Robert und Eva nach Bukarest fliegt. Um während der Reise freie Bahn bei Eva zu haben und Robert fernzuhalten, plant Annabelle zu Gunsten ihres Vaters eine Intrige die sich gegen Valentina richtet. Annabelle bekommt mit, dass Valentina sich für einen Abend mit Fabien von Jessica im Salon schminken lassen will und, dass Valentina Jessica darum bittet, dass sie ihr das Geld für die Behandlung später gibt. In Annabelles Gegenwart verabschiedet sich eine Gräfin als Gast am Fürstenhof und Annabelle entdeckt in deren Tasche ein Portmonaie, das leicht aus der Tasche schaut. Annabelle überlegt nicht lange und stiehlt es der Gräfin, bevor diese in den Fahrstuhl steigen kann. Später verdonnert sie Fabien dazu den gesamten Fürstenhof abzusuchen und spielt vor Alfons und der Polizei vor, dass das Geld aus dem Beutel verschwunden ist und stellt Valentina vor allen Gästen in der Lobby als Diebin dar. Nachdem Annabelle bezüglich des Diebstahls wegen Denise als Geschäftsführerin des Fürstenhofs entlassen wird und dazu auch noch Christophs Anteile zusammen mit ihr verwalten soll, ist sie schon allein deswegen wütend auf ihre Schwester. Als sie auch noch mitbekommt, dass Joshua sie wegen seinen Gefühlen für Denise, verlassen hat, schäumt sie vor Wut und versucht Denise mithilfe eines herabfallenden Blumentopfs vom Balkon aus zu erschlagen, was jedoch im letzten Moment scheitert, als Werner gerade noch rechtzeitig dazukommt und Annabelles Mordversuch an Denise stoppen kann. Denise hält es anfangs für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Annabelle versucht haben soll sie umzubringen. Als Denise Christoph später klarmacht, dass sie Annabelle anzeigen wird, wirft dieser ihr vor gegen die eigene Familie zu sein. Als Denise und Christoph Annabelle zur Rede stellen wollen, redet sich diese gekonnt raus. Denise glaubt Annabelle und will die Sache vergessen. thumb Als sie später in ihrem Atelier das von Henry aus Wut zerstörte Gemälde von Dora und George sieht, kocht Denise vor Wut und verdächtigt Annabelle es getan zu haben. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit in der Lobby bei dem Denise die Beherrschung verliert und Annabelle eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Unglücklicherweise stolpert Annabelle dabei und stürzt mit ihrem rechten Auge auf eine Glasscheibe. Aufgrund der Verletzung sieht sie nun alles verschwommen. Nachdem Annabelle ins Krankenhaus gebracht wird, wird wenig später eine schlimmere Diagnose festgestellt: Das gesunde Auge hat sich entzündet. Als Annabelle davon erfährt bricht sie in Tränen aus und verlässt ohne Erlaubnis das Krankenhaus, was von Joshua nicht unbemerkbar bleibt. Joshua berichtet Denise und Christoph von seinem Verdacht, dass Annabelle sich das Leben nehmen will. Schließlich trifft Joshua sie an einer Schlucht an und will diese davon abringen zu springen. Joshua missversteht die Situation und Annabelle behauptet vor ihm, sie wolle nur noch ein letztes Mal den Sonnenuntergang sehen können. Als Joshua versucht sie zu überreden wieder ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, lehnt Annabelle ab und will mehr Zeit mit Joshua im Freien verbringen. Dabei kommt es fast zum Kuss, den Joshua ablehnt und Annabelle klarmacht, dass sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen macht. Nachdem das entzündete Auge verheilt ist, kann Annabelle mit ihrem linken Auge wieder sehen und muss eine Augenkappe an dem rechten tragen, da dieses immernoch nicht verheilt ist. Nachdem im Krankenhaus festgestellt wird, dass Annabelles Auge schon verheilt ist, nutzt sie diese Gelegenheit schamlos aus und will vor Denise und den anderen vorspielen sie wäre nach wie vor entstellt, um vor allem Joshua zurückzugewinnen und dessen Mitleid zu bekommen. Joshua hat jedoch nur Augen für Denise, welche glücklich mit Henry ist. Nachdem Annabelle kurz darauf von Henry in flagranti erwischt wird, muss dieser erkennen, dass Annabelle auf beiden Augen wieder sehen kann. Annabelle gelingt es jedoch Henry davon zu überzeugen Denise nicht die Wahrheit zu erzählen und diesen in ihre Zwecke einzuspannen. Zudem erfährt Annabelle, dass Christoph Denise aus der Wohnung geworfen und ihr Atelier gekündigt hat, da diese seine Intrigen vor Eva Saalfeld auffliegen lassen hat. Dies erfreut Annabelle sehr. Nun will sie schnellstmöglich dafür sorgen, dass Denise und Henry heiraten und den Fürstenhof verlassen. Jedoch scheint das nicht ganz einfach zu werden, da sich deren Beziehung in einer Krise befindet. Nachdem Denise ein Jobangebot aus Sevilla erhält, rät Annabelle ihr es anzunehmen. Denise zweifelt jedoch daran, da Henry Bichlheim ungern verlassen würde. Denise trennt sich daraufhin von Henry und kommt mit Joshua zusammen. Annabelle schäumt vor Eifersucht. Aus Rache organisiert sie einen "falschen Vater" namens Elmar Lubowitsch für Denise. Dieser taucht am Fürstenhof auf, gewinnt Denises Vertrauen, um im Auftrag von Annabelle ins Atelier einzubrechen und dort ein Bild zu stehlen, das kurz darauf in Denises Wohnung wieder auftaucht. Zudem installiert Annabelle eine Überwachungskamera in Denises Wohnung. Denises Ruf als Restauratorin ist schwer angeschlagen. Doch mit Elmars Hilfe einen Keil zwischen Denise und Christoph zu treiben gelingt Annabelle nicht. Nachdem Elmar beim Diebstahlversuch von Christoph ertappt wird, gesteht dieser Denise und Christoph die Wahrheit, verrät aber nicht, dass er nicht der leibliche Vater ist. Zynisch vor Wut muss Annabelle Elmar trotzdem sein Geld geben. thumb|left|Schockiert realisiert Annabelle, dass ihr Plan nach hinten losgegangen ist. Da ihr Plan auf ganzer Linie gescheitert ist, heckt sie einen Mordanschlag auf Denise aus. Sie erkundigt sich bei Natascha über Gift- und Heilpflanzen und deren Wirkung. So besorgt sie den Teufelshuf und will Denise auf dem Dorffest damit ermorden, in dem sie das Gift in eine Bowle träufelt. Jedoch werden beim Anstoßen die Gläser vertauscht, sodass nicht Denise sondern eine andere Person aus der vergifteten Bowle trinkt. Annabelle ist schockiert und versucht ihre Tat rückgängig zu machen und schnellstmöglich das Gegengift aufzutreiben. Nachdem das gescheitert ist und Annabelle keine Möglichkeit mehr hat der vergifteten Person das Gegengift zu verabreichen, muss sie sich damit abfinden ein weiteres Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen zu haben. thumb Währenddessen findet Denise die in einem Kugelschreiber versteckte Kamera von Annabelle in ihrer Wohnung und versucht mit Joshua das Passwort von Annabelles Laptop zu knacken. Als ihnen das gelingt, muss Denise entsetzt feststellen, dass Annabelle sie die ganze Zeit überwacht und Elmar dazu beauftragt hat ihr den leiblichen Vater vorzuspielen. Als sie Annabelle vor Christoph damit konfrontiert, stellt Christoph Annabelle zur Rede. Annabelle redet sich jedoch raus und Christoph erfährt am Abend bei einem Gespräch zwischen Jessica und Annabelle, dass Annabelle nicht seine leibliche Tochter ist und ihn die ganze Zeit belogen hatte. Daraufhin wirft er sie aus dem Fürstenhof. Jedoch wird Christoph am nächsten Morgen unglücklicherweise von der betrunkenen Valentina mit einem Auto überfahren und fällt daraufhin ins Koma. Während Denise für eine lebensnotwendige Operation besteht, ist Annabelle strikt dagegen, denn sie weiß: Wenn Christoph aufwacht wird rauskommen, dass sie das Kuckukskind ist. So lässt sie Christoph im Koma und macht Denise dies auch klar. Annabelle kommt später dahinter, dass Valentina die Fahrerin war und erpresst Joshua. Dieser soll sich von Denise trennen und ihr vorspielen, dass Annabelle und er wieder ein Paar sind, ansonsten lässt sie die Bombe platzen und es wird herauskommen, dass Valentina Christoph überfahren hat. Joshua ist Annabelle hilflos ausgeliefert und muss auf ihre Forderungen eingehen. thumb|left|Annabelle bekommt von Joshua die Nachricht, dass Romy mit Herproblemen im Krankenhaus liegt und realisiert schockiert, dass sie das Opfer ihres misslungenen Giftanschlags ist. Kurz darauf bricht Romy bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Paul bewusstlos zusammen und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo von Michael festgestellt wird, dass sie dringend ein neues Herz braucht. Joshua überbringt Annabelle diese Nachricht und sie zeigt sich schwer betroffen. Schließlich stirbt Romy im Krankenhaus in Pauls Armen und Annabelle ärgert sich vor dem komatösen Christoph darüber. thumb|Annabelles Mordanschlag scheitert, als Christoph plötzlich aufwacht. Als Christoph schließlich nach der Zustimmung von Denise und Linda operiert wird, schmiedet Annabelle einen tödlichen Plan. Um zu verhindern, dass Christoph aufwacht, will sie ihn mit einer tödlichen Spritze umbringen, doch bevor sie ihm das Medikament in die Vene spritzen kann, schlägt Christoph plötzlich die Augen auf. Christoph fällt daraufhin in das Locked-in-Syndrom. Als sie ihn an seinem Krankenbett um Verzeihung bittet, gibt dieser ein Zeichen für sich und Annabelle geht davon aus, dass Christoph ihr verziehen hat. Jedoch ahnt sie nicht, dass Christoph sie reinlegt und sich in Wirklichkeit an ihr rächen will. thumb|left|Annabelle wird von Joshua und Denise in die Werkstatt gesperrt. Annabelle wiegt sich somit erstmals in Sicherheit. Nachdem Denise mithilfe einer Buchstabentabelle mit Christoph kommuniziert hat, erfährt sie schockiert von Annabelles Mordversuch und dem gefälschten Vaterschaftstest. Sie verspricht Christoph Annabelle zusammen mit Schulz zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und auch mit niemand anderen darüber zu reden. Annabelle ahnt nichts von diesen Neuigkeiten und geht davon aus, dass sich Denise mit ihr versöhnen will, doch als sie später im Krankenhaus ein Gespräch zwischen Schulz und Denise mitbekommt, ist sie alarmiert und plant ihre Flucht. Vorher will sie Werner noch ihre Fürstenhofanteile verkaufen, doch das scheitert, da Werner zu einem Ausritt gehen will. thumb|Annabelle taucht verkleidet in Bichlheim auf. Als Annabelle fliehen will, trifft sie im Wald unerwartet auf Schulz und danach auf Denise. Schulz kann sie entkommen, doch Denise verhindert ihre Flucht und Annabelle wird von ihr und Joshua in die Werkstatt eingesperrt. Jedoch gelingt es ihr die Tür aufzubrechen und zu entkommen. Nach einigen Tagen befindet sie sich im Ausland und will Werner ihre Anteile verkaufen. In Folge 3253 taucht sie verkleidet in Bichlheim wieder auf. Als sie sieht wie Joshua am See Denise einen Heiratsantrag macht, wird sie von ihrem Hass auf Denise eingeholt und plant einen neuen Mordanschlag auf Denise. thumb|left|Hasserfüllt zielt Annabelle mit einer Pistole auf Denise. Sie besorgt sich bei einem Handlanger eine Schusswaffe und eine Perücke. So macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Fürstenhof um ihren mörderischen Plan zu Ende zu bringen und versucht Denise hinter einem Busch zu erschießen. Jedoch scheitert dieser Mordversuch, als Franzi dazukommt und mit Denise redet. Annabelle trifft immernoch verkleidet am Westflügel auf Paul und Lucy und stößt absichtlich gegen die beiden, um den Schlüssel zu Denises Wohnung aus Lucys herausgefallenen Sachen zu stehlen. So bricht sie in die Töpfnerstraße 58 ein und versucht Denise erneut zu erschießen, als sie und Joshua schon schlafen. Doch dann sieht sie den roten Badeanzug, den Denise als Kind von Christoph geschenkt bekommen hat auf dem Wäscheständer und ändert ihren Plan. thumb|Annabelle zwingt Denise mit vorgehaltener Waffe einen Abschiedsbrief an Joshua zu schreiben. Als Denise am nächsten Morgen schließlich allein in der Wohnung ist, zeigt sich Annabelle und bedroht sie mit der Pistole. Sie will Denise zwingen einen Abschiedsbrief an Joshua zu schreiben. Zu dem wird Denise von Franzi besucht, kann sie jedoch schnell wieder abwimmeln. Sie gibt Joshua den Brief mit. Annabelle reagiert darauf gereizt und zwingt Denise ihre Badesachen mitzunehmen. Sie entführt Denise schließlich in den Wald. thumb|left|Annabelles Hass auf Denise wird immer größer. Als Annabelle Denise weiter an den See entführt hat, versucht Denise auf Annabelle einzureden. Bei einem Moment wo Annabelle unkonzentriert ist zieht Denise eine Schere heraus, die sie vorher heimlich eingepackt hatte. Denise schafft es Annabelle zu überwältigen und zu fliehen. Etwas später holt Annabelle sie im Wald ein und entführt sie wieder zurück zum See. Kurze Zeit später zieht Denise schließlich ihre Badesachen an und versucht weiter auf Annabelle einzureden. Erfolglos. Als Annabelle eine Wasserflasche rausholt und Denise etwas zum Trinken anbietet, ahnt sie nicht dass Annabelle das Wasser mit Schlaftabletten vermischt hat. Als Denise später bemerkt dass sie müde wird, gesteht Annabelle ihr, dass sie Svenja, das damalige Kindermädchen von Denise und Annabelle auf den Gewissen hat und das nicht Svenja sondern Denise sterben sollte. Annabelle wollte Denise schon als Kind ertrinken lassen. Doch als Svenja zur Rettung kam und Annabelle bat Hilfe zu holen, tat diese nur so. Als Denise aufsteht, schubst Annabelle sie in den See, woraufhin sie zum nächsten Baumstamm schwimmt und zu ertrinken droht. Kaltblütig schaut Annabelle Denises Todeskampf zu. Als Joshua später dazukommt und Denise retten will, zielt Annabelle mit der Pistole auf ihn und droht ihm ihn zu erschießen, wenn er Denise hilft. thumb|Annabelle wird vom SEK verhaftet. Joshua springt jedoch trotzdem in den See und zieht Denise aus dem Wasser, während Christoph auftaucht und Annabelle zu einer Almhütte flieht. Als das SEK vor der Hütte auftaucht, versteckt sich Annabelle in der Hütte und macht klar, dass sie sich erschießen wird wenn die Polizei nicht verschwindet. Um Annabelles Selbstmord zu verhindern, muss Christoph ihr den liebenden Vater vorspielen und sie zur Aufgabe überreden, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt. Annabelle kommt aus der Hütte, wird festgenommen und in die Psychiatrie eingeliefert, während Denise glimpflich davonkommen ist. Kurz bevor Denise mit Joshua nach Paris abreisen will, besucht sie Annabelle in der Psychatrie, um sich zu verabschieden. Annabelle spielt dabei die Reumütige und behauptet später bei einem Psychologen, dass sie sich nicht an die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage erinnern kann. Staffel 16 thumb|left|Annabelle will Dr. Borg verführen. Annabelle plant, wie sie aus der Psychiatrie fliehen kann. Sie will ihren Psychologen Hans-Peter Borg verführen. Als sie mit mehreren Versuchen scheitert, erfährt sie dass Christoph ihr vorgesetzlicher Betreuer ist und ihr gar nicht helfen sondern sie für immer wegsperren lassen will. Annabelle schwört auf Rache. Als sie ihr Halbbruder Tim Degen, von dem sie noch nichts weiß, besucht, hält Annabelle das für eine Falle. thumb|Christoph verliert die Beherrschung, wodurch Annabelle stürzt und sich die Schulter bricht. Damit Annabelle sich an die Ereignisse am See wieder erinnert, schlägt Dr. Borg ihr vor an den See zu gehen, an dem sie Denise umbringen wollte. Als Annabelle am See die Reumütige spielt und vor Christoph auf die Knie geht, verliert Christoph die Beherrschung, wodurch Annabelle unglücklich stürzt und sich so an der Schulter verletzt, dass sie operiert werden muss. Jedoch läuft bei der OP etwas schief, sodass Annabelle auf eine Physiotherapie angewiesen ist. Als Annabelle Dr. Borg mit Schlaftabletten außer Gefecht setzte, drohte sie ihm ihn als Vergewaltiger in der Öffentlichkeit dastehen zu lassen, wenn er ihr nicht half aus der Psychiatrie zu entkommen. Schließlich musste Dr. Borg auf Annabelles Forderung eingehen. Als Annabelle entlassen wurde, versuchte Christoph herauszufinden, womit Annabelle Dr. Borg in der Hand hat. Als Christoph ihm droht, gibt Annabelle Dr. Borg eine Waffe, damit dieser Christoph erschießt. Als Borg sich mit Christoph traf, zielte er mit der Pistole auf Christoph. Als Borg abdrücken wollte und kurz nach hinten blickte, versuchte Christoph ihn zu überwältigen. Dadurch löste sich ein Schuss, welcher Borg angeblich tödlich traf, sodass er zu Boden fiel. Jedoch war dies ganze ein Trick von Annabelle. Die Waffe war nämlich mit einer Platzpatrone geladen. Somit täuschten Annabelle und Borg dessen Tod vor Christoph vor. Desweiteren hat sich Annabelle in Paul verliebt, was von Lucy Ehrlinger nicht unbemerkt blieb. Als Annabelles Onkel Dirk Baumgartner an den Fürstenhof kommt, will sie zusammen mit ihm Christoph das Leben zur Hölle machen. it:Annabelle Sullivan Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 16 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:PR-Manager Kategorie:Geschäftsführer Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs